Arkhampedia:Project Watchmen
will whisper "Okay."|Rorschach}} Welcome to Project ''Watchmen, a collaborative project to create and expand upon current ''Watchmen-related articles, including the characters, vehicles, weapons, locations, and even articles related to the film, such as actors. After you have begun writing an article related to this project, it is requested that you add to the article's talk page. While it is not a requirement, it is also strongly encouraged that you nominate the article of your choosing for Featured or Ace Card status assuming the article meets the necessary requirements for such. If you do receive writer's block upon writing for this project (and trust me, you will), feel free to seek help on the project's talk page and/or the IRC, where you can freely ask users for their input. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask the project's leaders on their talk pages. Project Members If you would like to join Project Watchmen, feel free to sign your name below. Additionally, if you feel you are up to being a project leader (something that only requires you to answer questions other users may have), you may add next to your name. *supergeeky1 *StarNinja99 *Master Gump Tasks Creation Upon creating an article listed below, you may strike it out (add to each side). If you feel the article could still benefit from an expansion, you may also add it to the expansion section below. Don't let the list turn you off. There's no way in hell we'll ever create everyone of these articles. They're just here to serve as a list of potential articles we could have. thumb|300px|right|Cartoon Series *Watchmen *The Minute Men *The Crimebusters *Rorschach *Nite Owl II *Silk Spectre II *Doctor Manhattan *Ozymandias *The Comedian *Nite Owl I *Silk Spectre I *Captain Metropolis *Hooded Justice(Written and nomed by StarNinja99) *Dollar Bill *Mothman *Silhouette *Moloch the Mystic *Janey Slater *Laurence Schexnayder *Bernard *Bernie *Joey *Aline *Malcolm Long *Max Shea *Hira Manish *Big Figure *Derf *Steven Fine *Joe Bourquin *Hector Godfrey *Seymour *Wally Weaver *Richard Nixon *Bubastis *Gerald Grice *The Comedian's baby mama *Dolores Shairp *Watchmen (film) *Watchmen Babies *Saturday Morning Watchmen *Watchmen: Motion Comics *Tales of the Black Freighter *Under the Hood *Chapter I: At Midnight, All the Agents... *Chapter II: Absent Friends *Chapter III: The Judge of All the Earth *Chapter IV: Watchmaker *Chapter V: Fearful Symmetry *Chapter VI: The Abyss Gazes Also *Chapter VII: A Brother to Dragons *Chapter VIII: Old Ghosts *Chapter IX: The Darkness of Mere Being *Chapter X: Two Riders Were Approaching... *Chapter XI: Look On My Works, Ye Mighty *Chapter XII: A Stronger Loving World *Gunga Diner *Karnak *Happy Harry's *Mars *Nepenthe Gardens *Sing Sing *Vernon's Auto Repair *Adrian Veidt's monster *Veidt Enterprises *Veidt Hairspray for Men *Rorschach's grappling gun *Rorschach's mask *Archie *Doctor Manhattan's penis *Doctor Manhattan's glowing blue medical degree *Keene Act Expansion Again, after properly expanding an article listed below, you may strike the article out using the method listed above. *Ozymandias Resources *Watchmen Wiki * on Wikipedia Watchmen